LED luminaires have become the predominant luminaires in the field of home lighting and commercial lighting due to their own advantages. However, high-efficiency LED luminaires still have difficulties in installation and maintenance as well as poor compatibility. Especially for embedded LED lamps, because they need to be installed in a narrow space, it is difficult to meet the requirements of the overall compact structure and the adjustable lighting direction.
For example, a modular embedded—type LED lamp disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN203703887U is comprised of a lamp holder, a optical engine and an external power source, wherein the lamp holder includes a lamp ring, two supports, an adjustment bracket, a rotating frame and a spring sheet. Two supports are correspondingly arranged on the two sides of the lamp ring, and the bottom of each support is connected with the lamp ring. One or more positioning slots are symmetrically arranged on the two supports. The optical engine includes a gland, a lens, an LED light source assembly, a heat sinking component and an inner wire. A through hole in which internal threads are arranged is formed in the lateral side of the heat sinking component, and the through hole corresponds to the bottom of the rotating frame. The external power source is provided with connection ports at both ends, wherein the port at one end is connected to the commercial power, and the port at the other end is connected to the inner wire of the optical engine. After the lamp is installed, the irradiation angle can be adjusted manually such that the lamp can be used as both a downlight and a spotlight. However, in order to realize the adjustment of the irradiation angle of the LED lamp, the power source is separated from the lamp holder. Therefore, it is necessary to separately set a device for fixing the power source at the lamp installation position. This kind of lamp has difficulty and inconvenience in installation, storage and transportation.
For example, an integrative embedded downlight disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN205480574U includes a lamp assembly. The lamp assembly includes a housing having an opening, an LED light source disposed in the housing, and a transparent plate covering the opening. The integrated embedded downlight also includes a power connection box fixedly connected to the outer top wall of the housing, and the LED light source is electrically connected to the power connection box. Only one spatial position is required during installation of this integrative embedded downlight, so as to prevent the power connection box and the lamp assembly from occupying different installation positions respectively, which not only saves the installation space of the integrative embedded downlight, but also reduces the installation procedure of the integrative embedded downlight, and enhances the convenience of installation and dismantlement of the integrative embedded downlight. However, such integrated embedded downlight does not allow the adjustment of the irradiation angle of the lamp such that the irradiation angle is single. In addition, the above-mentioned LED lamp uses metal parts so that the heavier mass is not conducive to transportation and storage.